Breaking Away and Walking Away
by iisukixxchan
Summary: Kagome was slowly fading away from all the feelings she was feeling, and then out of no where it seemed like her wish had finally came true, but in the end he was far to late to save her. (sorry for the suckish summary)
1. Chapter 1

_Breaking Away and Walking Away_

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or the Characters at all, it belongs to the rightful owner who made Inuyasha, I just own the plot of this story, and also if there are any lyrics in this story I do _**NOT**_ own them either! This story is just something that's been running through my mind; it may be short a couple of chapters or so.

Chapter 1: how it all started

**-Kagome's Pov-**

Kagome didn't know how much longer she could stand watching Inuyasha chase after Kikyo, leaving the group and her unprotected while he's chasing a dead miko who stole half her soul, Kagome quit following him, deciding that it wasn't worth the pain seeing the man she loved with another person, who wants to take him to hell with her, She felt like she was fading away with sadness and sorrow, it seemed every time they made camp or where at Kaede's hut he would run off to Kikyo, because one of her soul stealer's where near, every single time her heart broke then slowly repaired then broke over and over again. Kagome knew that her friends knew that Kagome was in pain and sorrow and filled with sadness, but there wasn't anything they could do except tell Inuyasha that he was a baka,

Kagome looked up to the starry night and slightly wondered what it would be like to be an angel, Kagome figured that Angels didn't need to feel sad or feel sorrow, just pure happiness and not have to worry about a thing in the world, Oh...How Kagome silently wished she was an angel to be up in the heavens to look down at all the different life around her and being away from the sadness and sorrow that filled her broken heart, without even realizing it tears started to fall down her cheeks, Her friends figured she was thinking about Inuyasha, but they were oh so wrong, Kagome wasn't thinking about Inuyasha

She thinking about how wonderful it would not to be completely in love with the one person who keeps betraying her over and over again and how wonderful it would be not have to worry about a single soul but be a beautiful floating angel up in the sky, with wings that were the purest of white or even purest of gol- Kagome stops her mental thoughts she didn't want to think about it anymore, even if she did become one she would _never_ **ever** want her wings to be that color _ever_. Unknown to Kagome or anyone else for that matter is that Karma itself was listing to Kagome,

**-Karma's Pov-**

Karma had always been interested in Kagome since it was particularly their fault for her being forced into the past, and it was their fault Kagome was like this, for once in Karma's life they felt extremely guilty for doing this to such an innocent girl, she didn't ask for anything at all, she just wanted to get through high-school and maybe go into college but all that was thrown out the window thanks to Karma, they had literally forced her to come 500 or so hundred years into the past to change many different people's lives, because they were actually honestly bored and wanted to mess up something or someone and found out that they made a mistake and now felt guilty for the selflessness.

That is when they all decided to grant her, her wish on her 18th birthday she would become what she wished for, which was an angel, _with_ pure _**white**_ wings.

I know it is a short first chapter but it seemed to fit for the story.


	2. Ch 2: The silent yet deadly Observer

Chapter 2: The Silent, yet deadly Observer

The silent observer was watching the inu-tachi group with mild interest, he was observing a particular figure, or more correctly a particular female, he had always been interested in her, ever since the time in- he mentally stops his rambling, he need to keep watching, he noticed that the half-demon leave when a-a- he pauses in mid thought and thinks for the correct word "soul stealer?" hm. he did see a single glowing object in its arms, which he knew that is was indeed a soul so, a soul stealer and follow it into the forest, must be a dead miko he thinks bitterly, wrinkling his nose, even from here he could smell her, grave yard soil and death all mixed in one, how the half demon could stand it was beyond him.

He didn't understand how the half demon could pick something that smelled horribly wrong in oh so many ways over a sweet smelling female that smells like lavender and honey, in all honestly the silent observer was literally addicted to her scent it was so intoxicating to him that he found that he couldn't be less than a couple feet from her (which mean just barley on the outskirts of their campsite)

He had _never_, _**ever**_, wanted something or in this case _someone_ so bad that he would risk showing his person, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and _never_ let her go while deeply inhaling that ever so _intoxicating_ scent of her, he had _never_ smelled anything like this before she was human but her scent was pure and- he couldn't even began to finish that train of thought, he wanted her and he wanted her _bad_, he even went so low and _spied_ on the said female and what he saw made his eyes go wide and his mouth drop,

He knew it was low but could you really blame him? he noticed that he wasn't the only person watching, he mentally growled at the _other_ male but stopped when he looked to him and to who he was staring at it was the _**other**_ female...the demon slayer, he mentally gave a sigh of relief, the miko was _**his**_! And _**his**_ alone. He looked back at the miko and he could see she had an irritated look on her face and briefly wondered why the answer however was answered

Kagome gave a sigh and Sango looked at her adopted sister and she had an irritated look and she quickly realized why, _someone_ was watching them and she had a feeling she knew **that** _someone_, Sango and Shippo watches as Kagome takes a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs **"MIROKU...YOU PERVERT I SWEAR TO FREAKING GOD IF YOUR WATCHING US I'M GOING TO PUT BEADS OF SUBJUGATION ON YOU AND YOU WILL BE SAT TO HELL!"** after that was said all 4 of them, (yes I did say 4 did yua forget about the observer?) could hear him take a deep breath before the bushes started moving and they could hear the branches breaking after his hasty escape.

There was a moment of silence until Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all bust out laughing. Shippo then says "I wish I could have seen the look on his face!" Sango nods in agreement and says "I swear I'm going to knock that pervert out cold once I get back!" Kagome was giggling now instead of laughing and says "I think I'm still going to put them on him! Then maybe he will listen for once" Sango nods and says "should I "sit" him for you?" Kagome shakes her head and says "I think s.i.t. is only for Inuyasha, I'm thinking along of the line of either "pervert, or hentai or even monk since you know we don't many" Sango nods and says "your right Kagome, sit is for dogs not human perverted monks" Kagome looks at Shippo and says "what do you think Shippo?"

Shippo was silent for a few moments before saying "I think monk would be easiest to say, like sit is easy when mamma says it baka Inuyasha" the observer was shocked he wasn't aware of the connection! It was _so_ obvious how did he not see it? He thinks. Sango nods and says "alright monk it is" then Sango says "ready to get pay back at the monk?" Kagome grins and says "of course! Let's head back" and with that they all get out and get dressed before heading back to camp.

He follows them, not just because he couldn't be more than a couple feet of _that_ intoxicating scent of hers but because he wanted to see what will happen, it sounded interesting, so he watches and what folds out in-front of him almost made him laugh which would have blown his cover. Kagome and Sango march into camp stopped for about 2 seconds and found Miroku leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

Kagome closes her eyes and thinks of the spell Kaede had taught her, in case something like this would happen, Kagome places her fingers into the sign to make the necklace and started chanting the spell and within moments a white outline appeared around Miroku's neck and when she was done she looks at Sango and mouths "say the first thing that pops into your mind" then quickly says "wake him up first!" Sango nods and kicks Miroku foot he looks up and gets up completely not seeing the white outline around his neck and he says "ah Sango, how was your bath", they all watch as his hand starts to creeps lower and within seconds

Sango's hand collides with Miroku's face and yells the first thing that pops into her mind which wasn't monk "HENTAI" then he crashes to the ground with a loud thud, Sango blinks and looks at Kagome says "oops?" Kagome stares and stares before she could help it busts out laughing, and falling to knees and holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Sango blinks again and starts laughing with Kagome, soon enough Shippo started laughing and then all the laughing took a halt when an angry hanyou comes bursting through the trees with swinging his sword and yells "what the fuck happened?! I heard and felt something coming from camp!" he then looks around and noticed that Miroku was missing

and then says "where the hell is Miroku?" speak of the devil Sango murmurs, Miroku's hand pops out of the ground and he drags himself out of the human shaped crater of himself and looks at Inuyasha and says "I now know exactly how you feel" Inuyasha looks at him blinks once, blinks again and puts his sword away and then starts laughing on how he got sat! Kagome eye twitches and then says overly sweet "oh...inuyashaaa..." Inuyasha froze he knows _that_ tone, he turns his head ever so slowly in Kagome's direction and Kagome glances at Sango and told her with her eyes that Miroku is going to do it again.

They both silently started to count down and at the exact same time yells together "SIT" "HENTAI" instead of two thuds there was 8; they had said it so loud that it had echoed more than once, Kagome and Sango both raise their heads and with a loud "hmpt" they walk over to the fire and start making some food. He smirks before leaving, he didn't want to but he had to get back to his pack, but before he left he took one last deep inhale of her scent before disappearing, with a smirk on his lips.

Yes I assume all of you can guess, it is indeed Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Break & Anger

Chapter 3: Heart Break & Anger

I do _**NOT**_ own any of the characters they belong to the person who made it! Also I would like to warn that cussing will be in this chapter! If there are any lyrics I do _**NOT**_ own them!

After yesterday's incident, both girls decided that they simply wanted _nothing_ to do with the males of the group, (besides Shippo of course) they were on their way south, riding kirara leaving Miroku to run with Inuyasha, Shippo was on Kagome's Shoulder, and since Kagome had sensed a jewel shard, and of course Inuyasha had proclaimed that the only reason she wanted to go south was because the stinky wolf, now that irritated her and softly asked Shippo if he would go over to Sango real quick, he nodded and moved over to Sango and Sango looked back at Kagome and saw that she was Irritated,

Sango couldn't blame her, if it wasn't one thing it was another when it came to Inuyasha he was _never_ happy with _anything_ Kagome does, and Kagome turned her head in Inuyasha direction giving him the coldest glare she could muster, which to her distress didn't work he just scoffed and called her a stupid wench saying that he wasn't scared of her, or how no-one scared of her, and that Kikyo was better than her, Kagome stiffened and could feel her heart breaking all over again at the harsh word, without even realizing it tears started falling, causing the hanyou to look at her, he could smell the salt and was about to say something but Kagome lets out a soft sigh and before turning away and yells "SIT!" you jerkkkk!"

The group could hear the loud "thump" and continued on, without him not bothering to stop, for Kagome's Sake after a few couple miles they finally stopped, to say at least they all enjoyed the nice peaceful silence, that however didn't last long when an angry half-demon came bursting through the trees, yelling and cursing up at storm, at first the small group thought they were going to be attacked but relaxed when they could hear _and_ see the angry cursing of their companion, he was yelling at them asking why they had left him behind and Miroku being the calmed one told him that if they waited for the spell to wear off they would of not covered as much ground as they did, that seemed to work, to their relief, Inuyasha gave a "feh" sound

and jumped into a tree, once more a calm silence over took the camp, Kagome had stopped crying by then but was still mentally hurt, all the things he said were true but it still hurt her, he had always compared her to Kikyo, it was Kikyo is better at this and Kikyo was prettier, and this and this, Kagome however couldn't even begin to understand why, _why_ he preferred her over herself, Kagome was alive, while Kikyo was made from grave yard soil and that was dirt and had to keep the body she has by taking other peoples souls, and even she could _smell_ the death that covered Kikyo and she didn't even have a good of a sense of smell as Inuyasha.

All these thoughts were making her even sadder, "a bath is _so_ in order right now" Kagome thinks, with that Kagome gets up grabs her things she need to take a bath but before she could grab everything Inuyasha voice makes her jump and almost drop everything, Kagome turns her head and frowns at him, Inuyasha looks at her and says "where the hell do you think _you're_ going wench? You have to make dinner!" but before Kagome could reply or anyone else in the group could, Inuyasha then says "Kikyo would put everyone else before herself, unlike yourself wench"

Tears had started to form, she couldn't believe it, _anything_ and _everything_ she does is _wrong_, Kagome collapsed on the group with tears streaming down her face, Sango however, was seconds from beating Inuyasha to a pulp, because of the first statement and now, her anger increased and she picked up Hiraikotsu and throws it at Inuyasha yelling "HIRAIKOSTU" making him jump out of the tree and land on his face to get out of the way because it had come merely _inches_ from chomping his head off, he automatically covered his head with his hands in fear that it would come back, he didn't _dare_ to stand up,

Hiraikotsu came back and Sango caught it and huffed that he had dodged it, all Miroku could do was stare, he was aware that Sango was mad, mad enough to throw Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha, Shippo stared for about two seconds before busting out laughing, he didn't know the baka could move so fast, and it was funny, he was glad that Sango did something but was disappointed when he dodged it.

Kagome had looked over in shock when she saw Sango throwing Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha, in all honestly she would have done the same, he was a jerk and Kagome was thankful that Sango did something, Inuyasha hesitantly looked up seeing that it was back into her hands but didn't move

Sango looked at him and gave him the darkest angriest glare she could give him, Inuyasha froze not because he was shocked but he was actually _scared_, I mean really _scared_, and boy was she pissed he watched as she took a breath before yelling with pure anger "Y-YOU STUPID INSECURE PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE AWFUL THINGS TO KAGOME, WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ALL OF US TOGETHER; SHE'S THE ONE WHO ACCEPTED _YOU_ FOR WHO _**YOU**_ ARE!

Inuyasha ears had completely flattened, he felt guilty and shocked, but before anyone could say anything, Sango takes another breath and continues, but this time calmer, "How dare you…how fucking dare you…if it wasn't _for_ Kagome I _would_ of left you're stupid ass a long time ago, or I would have killed you for _every_ harsh and un-true word you say to Kagome, if it wasn't for Kagome I _would_ of, you obviously can't see who are your _true_ friends are, no instead you leave us unprotected to go see some dead bitch-"

Inuyasha was about to say something but Sango cut him off yelling "NO! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, I'm sick and tired of watching my sister's heart breaking, Kagome loves you Inuyasha did you know that?! Of course you didn't, and for that I want nothing to do with your stupid ass, I will stay but I will not talk to you or have anything to do with you, in my eyes you are **dead**" with that Sango walks over to Kagome and kneels in front of her and says softly "let's go have that bath" Kagome nods the tears still were falling, then Sango says "if Miroku wants food he will have to wait, then looks at Shippo and asks "Shippo do you want to come?"

Shippo blinks out of the shock, and nods and says "yea, let's go" then Sango looks at Miroku and says in a deadly tone "I am in no mood to put up with your shit, stay away from the hot spring, do I make myself clear?" Miroku stares at Sango and nods and promising no matter how much he would want to go there he will make sure he doesn't

Inuyasha laid there stunned, he couldn't say anything, he wasn't sure if he even _could_, he was _that_ stunned, everything Sango said was true, every _single_ thing, that is when he realized his _biggest_ mistake, he not only left them unprotected but he also kept betraying Kagome, he broke his promise so many times, instead of moving he just laid there,

He looked up and see's one of Kikyo's soul stealers and completely ignores it, he wasn't going to move, he completely _refused_ to move, nothing I mean _nothing_ was going to make him move unless a demon attacks but that was about it or dinner.

**~Somewhere in the forest~**

Unknown the any of them, Sesshomaru was watching the whole thing and was stunned speechless, yes he had seen the demon slayer mad but never _that_ mad, and the fact that she threw that giant boomerang _at_ his half-brother, shocked him even more he didn't think he could get anymore shocked but was proved wrong, when she yelled at him, from where he was perched he could sense his half-brothers emotions which where: fear, scared, guilt, shock, Though he would never admit it out loud he agreed with the demon slayer

_**-TIME SKIP NEXT DAY!-**_

The inu-tachi group was on their way down south, Sango and Kagome of course ignored both males again, Sango especially ignored Inuyasha, after a few good miles they all stopped for a break, which is when Inuyasha decided to say something which was "Oi! Wench are we close to the jewel shard or what?" Kagome turned to Sango silently telling it wasn't _worth_ it; Kagome didn't even _bother_ answering him there really was no point,

Kagome stood up sensing two jewel shard and they were coming at them fast, the group saw her tense and got ready for the attack but then all watched as Kagome relaxed and that is when Kouga decided to show up, and of course Inuyasha could smell the wolf and let out a growl, Kouga appeared right in front of Kagome holding her hands and says "how's my women doing, is that mutt taking care of you?" Kouga could hear a scoff from the other female and wondered why, Kagome gives him a small smile and says "well hello to you too Kouga"

Kouga could smell the hint of salt but it was old, now _that_ made him mad, and looked into Kagome's hazel eyes and says softly "I can smell salt…have you been crying?" Kagome stares at him for a moment and realized that she couldn't hide it, he was a demon and had a good sense of smell and slowly nods and says "yes but I'm okay now, don't worry" Kagome watches as he frowns and his blue eyes darken and he looks over at the "mutt" and says "what the hell did you do to my women you stupid mutt!"

Inuyasha was right next to Kagome and pushes her away from Kouga and yells "that's none of your business you flea-bitten wolf!" Kouga shots back "of course it's my business, she _my_ women!" Kagome blinks and before she knew it Inuyasha tries to punch Kouga but Kouga dodges and punches him in the face almost making him fall on her, Kagome let out a small "eep" sound and Kouga moves just in time and picks Kagome up moving her away from Inuyasha who flew back and hit the ground roughly.

Kagome looks up at her savior and gives him a small smile and says "thanks, that would have hurt if I got smashed by him" Kouga gives her his cocky yet charming smile and says "_anything_ for my women" Kagome couldn't help _but_ blush, here was a guy who adored her and _loved_ _**her**_, for who _she_ was, not a _recantation_, but as _Kagome_. He would do _anything_ for her, Kagome felt guilty for falling for Inuyasha, when she could have fallen for the wolf who loved _her_ with all _his_ heart, Kagome noticed that he didn't put her down, like if he did she would disappear,

In a way Kagome relaxed in his arms, for once enjoying the warmth Kouga had provided, Kouga had noticed the way she relaxed and grinned, Inuyasha however had to ruin the peaceful moment, by yelling "Oi you stupid flea bitten wolf get your hands off of Kagome!" he was charging Kouga with his claws out, looking like he wanted to cut him to pieces, he was seconds from striking, that is when however Sesshomaru decided to interfere, Sesshomaru appeared in front of Kouga using his fist he punches Inuyasha sending him flying into the woods and hitting a tree because of the force

Everyone was shock and was all thinking "d-did he just protect Kouga? And Kagome?" Kouga looked up and see him and noticed it was the Lord of the West, standing in front of him, he was confused, he glanced down to see that Kagome had fallen asleep and then it hit him, it wasn't paying attention and would of gotten Kagome hurt, he mentally kicks himself for his letting his guard down.

Sesshomaru turns and looks at him with a cold glare and says "wolf, you let your guard down, the miko and you would have gotten severely hurt and it would be _her_ blood on _your_ hands" Kouga stares at him and dips his head in acknowledgement and bears his neck as a submission to show that he was a fool to let his guard down. Sesshomaru gives a nod of approval to the submission and the acknowledgement.

Though Sesshomaru didn't really want to wake her up, it was necessary, in a calm yet cold voice tells the wolf to wake up the miko, Kouga frowns but does what he was told, he wasn't going to be cocky after all he did _just_ save him and his women, Kouga looks down and moves his arms and quietly says "I'm sorry to wake up but awake up"

Kagome gives an "urr…" and mumbles "I don't want to I'm too comfy" that made him grin, so she was comfy in his arms! But shakes his head and tries again and says "someone wants to talk to you…" Kagome mumbles "if it's Inuyasha, tell him to go to hell..." Kouga and Sesshomaru look at each other in mild confusion, but both look at Kagome again and Kouga tries again "no, it's not the mutt it's-..." Sesshomaru cuts in and says low "half-brother"

"It's the mutts half-brother" He felt her stiffen and then slowly open her eyes and looks up then slowly looks over and stares at the person standing in front of them, which was Sesshomaru, she keeps staring before slowly saying "can…I help you?" Kagome watches as he gives her a short nod and says "I have a business to discuss with you" Kagome blinks and he continues and looks at Kouga and says "Alone"

Kouga took the hint and slowly placed Kagome on the ground, but since she just woke up from her nice little nap she yawns loudly and stretches what looked like to be a cat and then sways slightly, automatically Kouga reaches out just in case she falls back, Sesshomaru knew the wolf took the hint but stayed because the both noticed how the miko stared swaying and they were both right Kagome took a unsteady step back and Kouga caught her she blinks and looks up and says "that was strange"

Kagome pushes herself up into a standing position again before taking a hesitate step forward but ends up falling forward, only this time it wasn't Kouga who saved her from humiliating herself it was Sesshomaru, with his quick reflexes caught her, Kagome blinks and gives a small human-ish growl and says "what the hell!? Why can't I walk straight, this is going to literally piss me off!" Kagome starts fuming but looks up and says slowly "thanks…I think"

He nods before pulling her gently (so she wouldn't do a face plant on the ground) and starts leading her knowing if he let go she'd fall, into the forest away from his unconscious half-brother, Kagome wondered what the Lord wanted to talk about, he did say 'business' but that could be anything, and Kagome wasn't sure if she'd like what he has to say.

_**~TIME SKIP- IN THE FOREST~**_

Once they made it far enough Sesshomaru sets her down by a tree knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand up correctly, it was quiet and Kagome wasn't good with long silences and was about to ask what he wanted but Sesshomaru beat her to it saying "this Sesshomaru wishes to join your group to defeat Naraku" Kagome stares at him wide eyed and mouthed dropped, Kagome thinks "okay…I so wasn't excepting that…I-" but stopped her mental shock and looked at him and says

"You…wish to join my group?" he nods Kagome looks away and says bitterly "go ask Inuyasha, he's the 'alpha' of the group, apparently what I _do_ or _say_ doesn't matter, so it's not up to me." Sesshomaru didn't like how her voice and aura had gone cold, it made it beast move with anger, his beast didn't like it either it would seem…he mentally sighs before saying "you _are_ alpha female of the group, what _you_ say is indeed important to the group"

Kagome stares at him and says bitterly again "how does, I don't _want_ to be alpha, I don't want _anything_ I'm sick of _everything_ and _anything_, once this stupid quest is over, I'm leaving and _never_ coming back" Sesshomaru stood there not believing what he was hearing, at first he thought he was hearing her wrong but that was impossible, he had incredibly good hearing,

After what it felt like forever, Kagome still refused to look at him, he sighs and picks her up, he was slightly surprised she didn't make a single sound with that he walks back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4: Battlefield

**Chapter 4: Battlefield**

I do _**NOT**_ own any of the characters they belong to the person who made it! Also I would like to warn that cussing will be in this chapter! If there are any lyrics I do _**NOT**_ own them!

To Sesshomaru's annoyance Inuyasha had woken up and was back at camp yelling and asking were Kagome was, Kagome gave a slight groan, catching his attention he looked down, she was frowning and shifted in his arms were her face was now _completely_ buried in his kimono, just by _that_ movement _alone_ told him many things, one she did not _want_ to _see_ him, and the other is she didn't _want_ to _hear_ him either, Kagome seriously did not want to deal with this, a thought suddenly occurred to her, well it was more like a song

She started thinking of the lyrics and right now it sounded just about right, Kagome had realized that burying herself in Sesshomaru's kimono had muffled Inuyasha's yelling to her relief, the moment however Inuyasha saw Kagome he started yelling curses at Sesshomaru saying that he "bewitched her" Sesshomaru stared at his idiot half-brother with annoyance,

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga all knew why he was carrying her, she couldn't walk for some reason they didn't know exactly _why_ but she just couldn't, Kagome mumbled a 'sit' and made the hanyou do a face plant, Kagome looks up and says Sesshomaru?...he looks down and Kagome continues now that she has his full attention "could you set me down…but away from _him_" he nods and walks to a spot and sets her down, Kagome smiles softly and says thanks, Sesshomaru's heart tightens he _loves_ her smile,

He walks over to a nearby tree and sits everyone else wonders why he didn't leave and then Kagome announces that Sesshomaru is going to be joining the group, he also realizes that her scent now _covered_ him and boy was he thrilled not only did he _smell_ like her he was going to be _near_ her _all_ the time now, the others didn't have a problem but of course Inuyasha did. Kagome completely ignores him and stares up at the sky before even realizing it started singing the song she was thinking about when Sesshomaru and her came back.

The large group stared at Kagome with shock; none of them knew Kagome could sing.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_

_What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_(Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

After Kagome got done with the song Inuyasha was shocked as the rest of the group his ears flattened, and went to sulk somewhere up in a tree, Kagome gave a sign of relief, Sango walks over to Kagome and says "is that what you really feel about love?" Kagome looks at her sister and nods and says "It seems and feels like it's a battlefield, no one in the end wins they both lose"

Sango had never seen this side of Kagome before, she was broken and had given up on love and calls it a battlefield, Miroku was thinking something along the same thing as Sango, Sesshomaru was forcing himself _not_ to move, otherwise he would kill the idiot half breed, Kouga had left a little after Kagome left the clearing with Sesshomaru, so he wasn't aware of this,

**(A/N- going to skip to and maybe over the final battle, I'm not good at that type of thing… I apologize in advance- also remember 3 years had passed)**


	5. Chapter 5: Wish Granted

Chapter 5: Wish Granted

I do _**NOT**_ own any of the characters they belong to the person who made it! Also I would like to warn that cussing will be in this chapter! If there are any lyrics I do _**NOT**_ own them!

The group finally defeated Naraku with the help of Sesshomaru it was 3 years before they defeated him and it was just a couple weeks before Kagome's 18th birthday, which to Kagome's happiness, even after all those years the pain and sorrow and sadness had increased by far, but over that time she had given up her love for Inuyasha and maybe even fell for the cold demon lord but Karma new it couldn't happen, she was going to be what she wished for when she was just 15 years old, an angel, the weeks seemed to go by fast until the very night of Kagome's birthday seconds before midnight the demon lord confessed his everlasting love for her in front of everyone, to Inuyasha irritation but the rest were shocked and completely speechless,

Kagome was shocked, she didn't know what to say but before she could say anything her body started glowing a white then it got brighter and before anyone could do anything her body was completely engulfed in the white then it disappeared and before them stood a being that wasn't Kagome or so they thought, Kagome looked at them confused and asked "what are you staring at?" Kagome couldn't believe her voice! It was different and sounded more...lik-like an angel!

Sango was the first to speak, and says "Kag-Kagome...is that really you?" Kagome looks at Sango confused and says "of course it me! Silly who else could it be?!" Kagome looked at Sango and she looked speechless, Kagome looks at Miroku and says "Miroku wha- but stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed he was drooling, Kagome frowns and then looks at the demon lord and was about to say something when Inuyasha rudely interrupted and says "Ka-Kagome yo-you have wings!" huh? Kagome says I looking over her shoulder and lets out a shriek of shocked and screams "OH MY GOD! I-I-I HAVE WINGS!"

Causing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to flinch at the sudden high pitched scream, without much of though Kagome turns and runs to the nearest river and looks at herself in her reflection, what she sees causes her to scream and she steps back and but then looks at herself again, the group comes running at the sudden scream and burst through the trees only to see their friend looking at her reflection in the river and all of them let out a small sigh of relief, they had all though she was being attacked by a demon. Inuyasha then yells "Oi wrench what the hell did you scream for!? We thought you were being attacked or something!"

Kagome turns and gives Inuyasha the _scariest_ glare that he had _ever_ seen, causing his ears to go flat and him backing up and _literally_ hiding behind Miroku, the others thought Sesshomaru's glare was _scary_, Kagome's glare was just _terrifying_ and _really_, _really_ scary, Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow, he had to admit it was quite impressive, if he wasn't who he _was_ he would without a doubt backed up too, not that he would admit it out loud of course.

Kagome gives a loud scoff sound and turns back to look at her reflection, she was taller, a little bit shorter then Sesshomaru she noted and she was wearing a pure white dress that hugged her body just right showing all the right things off, her breast however she noticed had gotten _way_ bigger, sure she had big ones _before_ but these were just _huge_!, her eyes however were no longer a hazel color (green and blue) but they were now completely blue, like crystal blue color, her hair now _**that**_ was a different story...her _use_ to be midnight blue black hair was no longer instead it turned white as in _pure_ white or even a _silver-ish_ color and it was down past her butt it was as long as the demon lords, how interesting Kagome thinks.

As if she was natural Kagome opens her wings and she could hear gasps behind her, Kagome looks at her wing in _pure_ awe they were beautiful, Kagome couldn't help but move them back and forth, hm...Kagome thinks then closing them and turns on the heel of her foot gracefully and looks at them, causing the group behind her to make 'awe and ooo' sounds when Kagome spoke Inuyasha heart swelled up her voice was just beautiful he thinks, and then Kagome says ever so softly "Inuyasha...I am leaving, I don't belong _here_ anymore." Inuyasha as well as the rest of the group look up (because lighting had started as well as thunder) as soon as the words left her mouth the sky opened up and 1 of the 4 karma's came sailing down, and he looks at Kagome and says

Well hello, dear Kagome, we have been waiting for this day to come, Kagome stares at the unknown man and says "who are you...?" oh right he says "I am Forthcoming Karma, I am one of the 4 Karma's" Kagome stares at him and then says slowly "you're...Karma?" He nods and gives her a smile that makes her want to faint, then he says "we he says (motioning to himself then to the sky) are the reason you became an angel" Kagome says "no...Way!" yo-you made me an angel?! Why..." Karma had a sad look on his face and says softly "because when you were 15 years old you wished to be an angel, then he says a (bit louder so not _only_ would Kagome hear but the one _**who**_ broke her heart _would_ hear too) you were feeling sadness, sorrow and pain and your heart had been broken _**countless**_ times, Inuyasha's ears had flattened more with each and every word he said, he felt guilty, it was all his fault.. And so he continues (ignoring the hanyou) and says "us karma decided that because we are Karma itself

we granted your wish, the night you made the wish you were already an angel, but we made it were on your 18th birth day your true self shall be revealed and then taken up to the heavens to live, and be _forever_ happy _without_ pain, sorrow and sadness." Kagome looks at him and says "your right, I _was_ broken, I _felt_ sadness, sorrow _and_ pain _each_ and _every_ day, but I am _no_ longer broken _nor_ sad _or_ feel sorrow or _even_ pain the moment I turned into an angel, Inuyasha ears perk up after what Kagome says that and then Kagome looks straight at Inuyasha and says in the coldest voice she could muster (which was as cold as Sesshomaru's maybe a bit colder) but I do _**not**_ belong here and for that I _**am**_ leaving" Inuyasha was shocked no speechless okay he was both, he couldn't believe she said _that_ straight to his face! Then Kagome looks at all of them (except Inuyasha) with a small smile and says "I will _always_ be here, (pointing to her heart)

Then Karma says "it's time to go" Kagome nods and looks at them one more time before smiling softly but when she stops at Sesshomaru then looks at karma and says "hold on, I need to do something real quick" he nods and with that Kagome looks at Sesshomaru again and walks ever so gracefully over to him, he noted that she was much taller only a couple of inches or so shorter than him, Kagome smiles softly before she could chicken out, she lifts her hand up and grabs his kimono and forces him down to her level and before he could say a single word Kagome kisses him in-front of everyone,

To say he _wasn't_ shocked would be an understatement, he relaxed and closed his eyes and kissed her back, too soon the kiss ended and he opened his eyes to see that Kagome was breaking away, into beautiful white butterflies and before she completely disappeared, everyone could hear her final words which was "I love you too, Sesshomaru" and with that she disappeared and the butterflies flew to the heavens, leaving a speechless group and a completely stunned demon lord standing there.

He promised himself right _then_ and _there_ that he would _never_ forget _this_ day _ever_, and with that they all started walking away.

-The End-


End file.
